Deja Vu
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: It's 300 years after the meteor incident, and a young woman finds an undeniable attraction towards the ruined Midgar.


Title: Déjà Vu

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Warnings: Spoilers for ending

Disclaimer: I may own a copy of the game, but I most definitely do not own the characters or the game itself.

Near the Midgar ruins…

A young woman walked up to the edge of a cliff. Her clothes were plain and simple: a violet top with a pair of worn out jeans. The cool evening breeze blew her silky brown tresses behind her. Brushing a lock of sun-kissed bangs, she sat herself down carefully.

Her eyes were distant and dreamy as she stared at the clearing in front of her, as though in deep contemplation. Ever since she was a kid, she enjoyed getting out of town, and just sit on a cliff that overlooked the legendary metropolis. Adults filled her young mind with dozens of fantasies and fascination about the ghost town. Being the first target of the great meteor incident over three hundred years ago, it had been totally torn down. It was absolutely amazing that it was still standing. And it was said that that was the place where the heroes had performed one of their last tasks for the planet. The heroes who defeated the great Sephiroth. Somehow, this place always gave her a feeling of déjà vu, of memories flowing back.

She remembered a few people, whom she had never seen before. Eight of them in all. A brunette whose clothes were, well, not her idea of decent. Her smiles, however, looked genuine and sincere. And there was another young girl, also a brunette. She seemed to enjoy flailing her weapon around, and one would feel like wiping away that cheeky grin she always had on her petite face. An animal with fire red fur, eyes shining with intelligence far surpassing those of humans. And then there was this weird looking cat, holding a megaphone, and sitting a mog. Next were two men whose mouths needed some soap and water. One had a gun-arm, and the other seemed to be some sort of pilot or engineer. Both of them looked like the rough kind. There was even a man dressed in a red cape who could morph! He faintly resembled a vampire. It was pretty obvious that she had been dreaming. But then, the same dream every night?

.

Natasha sighed. Who were those people, anyway? Somehow, she had this really strong feeling that told her she knew them. Or rather, once did. Then, she felt a blush rise onto her face as she remembered the last of the eight people. He had eye-catching blonde hair that you couldn't miss even if you tried. Natasha giggled as she wondered how many bottles of gel did he use. Then there were his eyes. Two pools of liquid cobalt blue that she felt she could drown in forever. They were sad, and Natasha swear that she could see through them, and into his heart, feeling his pain and misery that seemed so deep.

Then, a voice rudely interrupted her from her thoughts.

"What ya doing'?" A young man, not any older than Natasha walked over. His clothing were just as simple: an olive tee-shirt, and a pair of equally worn out jeans.

"Nothing." Natasha answered, without turning to face the newcomer. She knew who it was, she could recognise his voice. Well, who wouldn't if you had lived next to him for the past eighteen years? Although she didn't like her solitude disrupted, she made no signs of it and continued to stare at the clearing.

Her friend sauntered over to her side and tried to see what was so enchanting that could catch her attention. Seeing none, he asked, "Natasha, what're ya lookin' at? There's absolutely nothing to see, or even interesting things."

"There's nothing to see here. I just enjoy sitting here, alone." She replied, placing much emphasis on her last word. She hoped that it would be the cue for her friend to leave.

However, he pretended not to hear that. "It's because of this weird hobby you have that the townspeople label you as eccentric." He reminded.

Natasha did not reply. Instead, she continued to just stare at the clearing. Hearing no comments, he added, "It's your birthday tomorrow. It's the perfect time to make a change. First off, stop this strange hobby of yours. You should start getting interested in other things." He proceeded to sit down beside Natasha, and continued, "For example, fashion. You really should ask the girls in our class for some fashion advice. Not that I'm saying your clothes are ugly, but they'll help you to dress up a bit. You know that new type of spaghetti strips? I bet you'll look really beautiful in those." He blabbered on, and the monologue went on for several minutes. Natasha suppressed the titanic urge to just bark at him, and ask him to kindly shut up and give her a few moments of peace. Then, something caught her attention. "Or else boys…" Upon finishing, a faint scarlet rose to his cheeks and he silently cursed himself for his fair complexion.

Finally, Natasha turned to face him with a frown. She had tolerated for long enough. "Kane, we've known each other for more than ten years and you still don't understand me." She looked at his disappointed face and sighed, "I'm just not interested in boys. The only man who has captured my attention is him…"

Kane felt a twinge of jealousy arise within him, but managed to keep his composure. "You mean 'him'?"

Natasha nodded.

"But Natasha, it's just a dream!" Kane couldn't believe it. He, a real-life person, actually lost to some stupid dream?

"No, it's more than just a dream. A lot more than that. I…don't know how to say it…" Natasha retorted, then looked down, at her tightly clasped hands thoughtfully.

Kane shook his head wistfully, "So, what's new?"

Natasha lifted her head, and looked into the horizon. "None. It's still the same. I see this man, waving frantically at me…He seems to be very far from me, for he looks so blur, so misty. Then, he calls my name and runs over to my side. But, he never made it. A wall's dividing us apart. Unless the wall goes away, we'll never meet."

"Of course you'll never meet. It's just a dream!" Kane said sourly.

"I told you already. It's more than a dream. And even if it really is a dream, I still believe that we'll meet someday. Ever heard of the phrase 'May dreams come true'?" Natasha spat irritably. She may not be the most aggressive person in the world, but everyone has their limits. And the boy in front was reaching hers.

"Okay, okay. You win." He sighed again, and laid down on the ground, stretching his body to full length. His eyes fluttered close as he started to doze off. Natasha heaved a sigh of relieve. Well at least he wouldn't bother her for some time. However, this was not the case. Almost suddenly, Kane's eyes flew open and he sprung up. Then, he wore an expression that was thoughtful.

"I just thought of something."

"Huh? You would actually think? I thought your brains were just there as an ornament!" Natasha teased.

"Hey! I ain't stupid and you know it. I'm a lot more cleverer than you give me credit for." He crossed his arms.

Natasha shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that."

"Sheesh!" Kane made a face denoting disgust. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "I don't mean to sound well, pessimistic, but what if…you two just never meet?"

Natasha shot him a glare that said 'take-back-your-words-or-I-swear-I'll-paint-your-room-neon-pink-with-neon-green-polka-dots-and-orange-stripes-using-permanent-paint-that-cannot-be-removed-even-with-pure-acid.'

It was enough to cause him to tremble. Natasha was one that was true to her words. Kane quickly added, "Just 'what if'."

Natasha seemed unsatisfied, but she answered. "Then, I will wait for him."

"How long?"

"For as long as I can."

"What if you die before you meet?"

"Kane, you loud mouth baka! Do you have to curse me like that?" She rebutted. Then she replied coolly and as-a-matter-of-factly, "I won't die. My physical body will, but not my spirit. My soul will live on, for him and him alone. Until the end of time. This I swear on my heart and soul."

Kane got up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk away. "I give up on you. Really, I'm giving up."

"Thank you! I would love that!" Natasha cried out behind him. Not bothering to see his reaction, she looked into the sky that had been dyed red once more. She heard 'him' call. The man in her dreams. He sounded loving, and gentle. A smile lit up on her face. She lie down gingerly as sleep claimed her. As she shut her eyes, she saw him running over to her, waving his hands in the air.

Somehow, she knew what to say next. 'Cloud!'

Cloud sprinted to her as he picked up speed, and he called, 'Aeris!'

_Author's Notes: Well, guess what? Our dear Aeris has been reborn! Ok, I know this plot is stupid, but I just could resist writing it down. Gomen nasai!_


End file.
